Everything Will Happen…Eventually
by vipasana1
Summary: Set in season 2. Booth is dating Cam but he realizes that his interest at heart is not Cam but Brennan. Gravedigger, Howard Epps, Agent Prada, Parker and Brennan bonding. all that you can ask for and more! I do not own Bones
1. Chapter 1

"Dad are you serious!" Parker exclaims as they make their way out of the car to the Jeffersonian.  
"Yes Parker and guess who is she?" Booth asked his son.  
"Dad at least give me a clue!" Parker asks.  
"Well she works at the Jeffersonian and you know her." Booth says.  
"Wow Dad! I'm soo happy for you! I'm so glad you 'got your act together' like mom says!" Parker says hugging his father.  
Booth is smiling down at his son. He is glad that Parker is taking this news so nicely.  
"I always knew that you and Bones were always meant to be together! She is so cool and—" Parker was interrupted by his father.  
"Parks! Oh Parker it's not Bones I'm with! It's Dr. Saroyan. It's Cam." Booth immediately tells his son.  
"Oh," Parker looks up trying to hide his disappointment "I'm still happy for you dad! Cam is great too." Parker gives his father the best smile he could manage that moment.  
Now they were inside the lab. Parker sees Brennan walking past them hurriedly shouting "You cannot do that!... Please Dr. Saroyan please I've —"  
"Bones!" Parker shouts from where he and Booth are standing.  
Brennan and Cam both turn their attention to Parker.

Booth had previously told Cam that he would be getting Parker to meet her. She had met Parker a number of time but never really talked to him... And now she knew that Booth would never actually tell her but she had to bond with Parker.

Brennan ran toward Parker and knelt down so she could hug him properly.  
"Hey Parker what are you doing here?" Brennan asked with a smile once she got on her feet.  
"Oh nothing I finally got time to spend with dad and he brought me here to meet his girlfriend." Parker told Brennan sincerely.

"Oh..." Brennan said looking at Booth and then turned to see Cam.  
Cam took this as a cue to go and talk to Parker.  
"Hey Parker how are you?" Cam said as she walked towards him.  
She ruffled his hair.  
Uh-oh big mistake. At least Booth and Brennan thought.  
"I'm fine" Parker said arranging his hair with a smile.  
"Look how tall you have become!" Cam said in an air full of awkwardness.

Brennan never understood social mores. Always the literal one she said  
"No Cam he hasn't. If I'm right then Parker you must me one of the short people in your class right?" Brennan asked and Parker nodded. He always loved that Brennan never treated him like a kid. She was always truthful to him. He could have always counted on her.  
"Parker you should start having protein milkshake the first thing every morning." She tells Parker.  
"Bones you know I don't like that stuff!" Parker tells her With pouted lips.  
"What if I get you a chocolate protein powder?" Brennan asks whispering in Parker's ear so no one else hears her.  
Cam sees that Brennan is telling Parker something that has got the kid very excited. If only she could be like that...

_guys please review and who knows the second chapter might be just around the corner ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

That evening Booth was spending time with Parker. He had invited Cam to join them but she kindly denied. She knew better than to interrupt their time together.  
Booth too was glad that Cam understood how important Parker is to him.

"Dad can we call Bones please dad!" Parker said following his dad around the kitchen.  
"Bub I don't mind but I don't think it's a good idea. Plus she has had a stressful day at work." Booth tells Parker.  
"Please dad please at least ask her. Please." Parker said.  
"How am I gonna say no if you look at me like that now! Ok so you can ask her but don't force her okay Parks." Booth tells handling him the cell phone.  
After a moment Parker comes running towards Booth.  
"Dad! Dad she said yes!" Parker exclaims.  
Booth could only smile at his son 's excitement. He feels a tinge of guilt within his chest. He should have insisted harder for Cam to come.

After an hour Brennan is at the door. She knocks softly and is greeted by her favorite people.  
"Bones!" Both Booth say in excitement.

Soon they were playing hide and seek inside the house and it was Parker's turn to find them.  
"Three two -"Parker counted with his eyes shut. Booth had already disappeared somewhere.  
Finding no new place to hide in the drawing room Brennan ran to the master bedroom.  
Brennan could hear Parker is on his way to the room while she was still searching for a place to hide. Suddenly the closet opens and Booth pulls her inside. The door of the closet closes as soon as Parker enters the room.

Brennan and Booth were standing with no space between them. They laugh silently with childlike mischief in their eyes.  
"Bones I saw you coming here…" They can hear Parker say.  
Brennan cannot control her laughter but is warned by Booth to keep quiet.  
Booth places his index finger on Brennan's lips.  
And suddenly everything is forgotten . It's only Brennan and Booth. They realize how close they are. They both lean in until…  
"Gotcha!" Parker says as he opens the closet.  
They both are embarrassed on being caught but are relieved when they realize Parker didn't see what was gonna happen.  
Or what didn't happen.

_Hey guys if you read this then please review and let me know what u feel!  
{I hope you feel something gooooood! ;) }_


	3. Chapter 3

"Bones come on let's go we have a case!" Booth says as he spots Brennan while in Cam's office.  
"Give me five minutes." Brennan says and disappears somewhere.  
"Good luck dealing with her! She has been off lately." Cam tells Booth.  
"Why what's the matter?" Booth asks Cam.  
"God knows but she has been firing at everyone who has got in her way since morning. And get this she actually fired an intern!" Cam says.  
"I'm ready." Brennan says entering Cam's office.

Booth was driving them to the crime scene. Neither of them had said a word. Booth knew that Bones was upset about something.  
"Bones, what's the matter?" Booth says directly.  
"What? Nothing. What makes you think so?" Brennan said stealing a glance at Booth.  
"Look I know you are upset about something. Cam told me—" Booth said.  
"Cam…?!" Brennan asked annoyed.  
"Yes Cam and don't say her name like that!" Booth gave her a stern look.  
"I bet whatever she told you isn't true." Brennan said looking away from him.  
"So you didn't fire an intern?" Booth asked tauntingly.  
Then again silence.

"Booth it's a child. In his teens. Male." Brennan told him as she was bent over the remains.  
Booth was quiet for some time. Brennan knew that Booth would get too emotional and attached to the case as he had his own child. She herself found such cases stressful. Murdering a child by trapping him in a vessel buried underground defines cruelty.

"What have we got?" Booth asked as he paced towards the platform a few hours later.  
"Victim's name is Michel Carlo. Son of Fred and Kate Carlo. Reported kidnapped by the gravedigger one year eight months ago." Brennan said.  
"Bones did you just say gravedigger?" Booth asked her. She nodded. Booth disappeared pulling out his phone.  
"Bones lets go there's someone we need to talk to."  
Booth shouted as he made his way out of the lab.

Their talk with Thomas Vega had been anything but helpful. He told them that the gravedigger dint do what anybody expected him to do.  
Brennan was in her office reading Thomas' book. It had become late and she thought she was alone.  
She collected her purse to leave but on her way she heard giggles from Cam's office. Brennan walked towards it to find Booth and Cam laughing while sitting on the couch and having beer and going through case files.  
"It used to be only me and Booth." Brennan thought. She sighed and made her way towards the bone room.

.

.  
"Bones!" Booth said.  
Brennan was startled and almost dropped the bone from her hand.  
"Booth a little warning would be appreciated." She said looking up at Booth. And realized it was morning.  
"What time did you come in?!" Booth asked her with concern. "Bones tell me you went home!"  
"I can't" Brennan replied.  
"Bones you gotta stop getting lost in bones!" Booth said grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "Come on I will drop you home"  
"I have my own car." Brennan said pushing Booth away from her.

Brennan got up from her sleep. She could here someone knocking on the door. It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon. She opened the door to find Booth and Parker standing.  
"Bones!" Parker said and hugged her.  
"Hey Parker what's the matter?" Brennan asked as she saw that Parker was upset about something.  
"Bones please can I stay with you. Till dad finishes his work please.." Parker asked.  
"Of course Parker you are always welcomed at my place" she said and pulled him into another hug.  
"Parker why don't you go and keep your bag in the living room." Booth told him. Parker lazily walked away from them.  
"Booth what happened?" Brennan asked concerned.  
"I had him today so I picked him up from school and took him to the Jeffersonian .. He was very excited to show you something but you weren't there... I shouted at him-" Booth said but was quiet when he saw Parker coming towards them.  
"Bones thanks for having him… I'm know you were very tired and… thanks" Booth quickly whispered.

What Parker had to show Brennan brought tears in her eyes. Parker had to write an essay of 'My Role Model' and he had written it on her. He showed it to her before leaving.  
"Bones why are you crying? I know there are many errors but its not that bad is it?" Parker asked her.

"Oh Parker! I don't - I don't know what to - what to—" Brennan cried.  
"Oh Bones!" Parker's eyes too welled up with tears seeing a person he loved cry. He pulled her into her hug and said "Bones please don't cry! I hate seeing you cry look now I'm crying too! Parker said.  
They sat like that hugging each other until their breathing relaxed.  
She then heard a knock on the door and knew it was Booth.  
"Hi Bones!" Booth greeted her once she opened the door.  
"Bones what's the matter?" Booth asked as his had immediately went on her cheeks to wipe away fresh tears.  
"Thank you Booth" Brennan mouthed.  
Booth pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back and waited for her to say something.  
"Thank you for letting me have a Parker in my life." She whispered in his neck.  
Brennan's words brought unexpected tears to his eyes. He pulled her tighter in his arms without another word.  
"He is a good person Booth… he is a very good person…" she said settling in the crook of his neck and putting her arms around him.

_hey guys please review :) _


	4. Chapter 4

Cam was impatiently waiting in Booth's car for him to return with Parker. He and Brennan had a new case and they were supposed to go to Las Vegas the next morning.  
Booth had decided that he will tell Brennan about the new case when he would go to pick up Parker and then all three of the (Cam, Booth and Parker) would grab some dinner.  
Cam made her way to Brennan's apartment. She was sure that Booth had forgotten about his girlfriend waiting in his car, but she hoped she was wrong.  
When she reached her apartment she saw Booth and Brennan at the door in each others embrace. If Cam wouldn't have been Booth's girlfriend then she would have let out an 'Aww…' seeing these two lovebirds.  
But she was his girlfriend and couldn't help but feel very jealous.  
She stood there for a moment scrutinizing them. They both were crying. She suddenly felt hurt on knowing that she didn't have this kind of a bond with Booth. Brennan and Booth looked ethereal together.

"Ahem…Ahem" Cam coughed.  
Brennan broke away and the worse part was Booth didn't even show guilt on his face!

Booth started laughing looking at Cam. Parker heard that and he too came at the door.  
"You forgot me didn't you?!" Cam said with fake anger.  
Booth shook his head. His mouth was closed shut with great effort and his cheeks were red. He was controlling his laughter.  
Cam turned her attention to Parker.  
"Hey Parker!" Cam said with a smile.  
"Hi Dr. Saroyan!" Parker smiled.  
"Hey call me Cam. Doctor makes me feel old!" Cam said smirking.  
"I don't understand how a doctorate could make you feel old. Is it because of the years of research we put in?" Brennan asks.  
"Yes exactly Dr. Brennan" Cam says amused.  
"Oh but then I have three doctorates and you have only one which means that I should be older to you not younger…" Brennan tells herself in thought.  
"Bones!" Booth says bursting out laughing.  
"What? Why are you laughing? what's so funny?" Brennan says looking around.  
"Nothing Dr. Brennan you should start packing for tomorrow as you have a case to attend to." Cam said.  
Brennan was shocked by Cam's words and Cam didn't understand why.  
Everyone was quiet. Cam looked at Booth so she could understand what was happening. Cam surely didn't know what was happening but understood why Booth himself wanted to tell Brennan about the case.  
"Where is it?" Brennan asked after some time.  
"Las Vegas" Cam said.  
"Cam I'm not going." Brennan said.  
" No Dr. Brennan I believe you are." Cam said in cop-mode.  
"You can't go around making decisions for me!" Brennan said annoyed.  
"Well I'm your boss." Cam said and everything was quiet again.  
"Dr. Brennan why are you refusing to go?" Cam asked.  
When Brennan didn't reply Booth said,"Because of the grave digger case."  
That time Booth and Brennan's eyes met and Cam looked away as if it was a private moment.  
"What does the gravedigger case have anything to do with? Cam asked.  
"Cam I just think you need me here to work on the gravedigger case because we both know he might be planning his next target." Brennan said.  
"Dr. Brennan just go there check the crime scene and transport everything back to DC and you can come back within a day." Cam said trying to persuade Brennan to go.  
"Dad even you are going?" Parker asked.  
"Yes Bub but will be back before you know it!" Booth told Parker, "Now lets get you packed! We going to have dinner at your favorite place!"  
"Thanks Dad! Lets hurry up!" Parker said excitedly.  
Parker got his bag and they were ready to leave when Parker said "Bones why are you not ready? You are coming right?"  
Cam sighed and everyone did hear it. Booth didn't know how to reply to Parker's strange request.  
"Parker as much as I would love to come I have packing to do and plus I'm not hungry. But I will see you soon ok! Now go and have fun." Brennan said and kissed Parker's forehead.  
"Okay bye Bones. I love you." Parker said.  
"Bye Parks love you too" Brennan replied.  
Booth was surprised at this small exchange of love between his son and partner.  
He realized that it was not the first time they had said this to each other.

After dinner Booth had taken some take away for Brennan. Cam had noticed this but chose to ignore it. He had dropped Cam and then drove to Rebecca's and said goodbye to Parker. Then he drove to Brennan's place.  
Brennan heard someone impatiently knocking on the door.  
"Bones open up! I don't have time!" He shouted  
"Coming!" Brennan replied as she made her way towards the door.  
"I haven't even started packing yet! I have to book a— " Booth smiled when she opened the door,"Hi"

"Hey what's up Booth? How was dinner?" Brennan asked as she moved aside to let him in.  
"It was great Bones. I got you dinner cause I know you have not eaten anything since morning." Booth said as he closed the door behind him and made his way to the couch.  
"Booth I don't feel like eating." Brennan said as she sank on the couch next to Booth.  
"Bones its your favorite! Plus its on me! Now how lucky can you be!" Booth said removing the food on her plate.  
"It does look delicious…" Brennan said as she put the food in her mouth.  
"Wait Booth why did you buy me dinner?" Brennan asked.  
"Just! …Bones I was getting really curious about what Parker wanted to show you" Booth said.  
So she told him everything. Booth realized that Parker actually loved Brennan a lot. He could see how deeply Brennan was touched. Booth was very happy when Brennan told him that Parker would turn out to be exceptional not only academically but even as a person.  
After an hour or so Booth left telling Brennan that he would be there to pick her up around 6:00 am in the morning.

_Hey guys please do review!_


	5. Chapter 5

A week later they were back from Vegas. Booth used to often think about their little adventure and wished that he and Brennan would never have returned.  
Now he was sitting on his couch thinking about his and Brennan's fight from early that morning.  
Booth's phone ringing got him back from his thoughts.  
"Booth" he answered.  
"It's me. We need to talk" Cam said.  
Booth knew that Cam had been really annoyed and very jealous the past entire week when they were in Vegas. He knew that Cam would break up with him very soon but he really didn't care about that especially not now when he was having problems with his partner.  
"Cam please I really don't feel like." Booth replied.  
"Meet me at the dinner in twenty minutes." Cam said and cut the phone.

8 hours ago  
They had found another victim of the grave digger and Brennan was furious.  
"I should have never gone to that stupid place!" Brennan had told Booth.  
"Why are you saying that Bones! We solved that case at least!" Booth said.  
"Yes but if I would have stayed here we could have prevented someone from dying Booth!" She shouted.  
"What! So are you blaming me! "  
Booth said offended.  
"Yes you were the one who said that we will have to stay there and… you knew I was needed here!" Brennan said.  
"No Bones we both knew that there was nothing more you could have found from the stupid bones of yours!"Booth said annoyed  
"Don't you dare call my bones stupid, Seeley!" Brennan said.  
"Don't you dare ever call me 'Seeley'" Booth said agitatedly.  
"Don't you ever again-ever call me Bones." Brennan said it in a hushed tone but it was the scariest thing Booth had ever heard. He had seen hurt in her eyes as she turned away from him and walked away

Brennan was fuming with rage and was determined to catch the gravedigger no matter what. She was sitting in her office when Hodgins came finding her.  
"Dr B I need to talk to you now!" He shouted and left.  
Brennan followed him to the basement of the Jeffersonian.  
"What is it Hodgins? Why are we here?" Brennan asked.  
"Look Dr. B what I'm about to tell you it's… well the vessel in which the the latest victim Andrew Donald was kidnapped was an exhibit at the Jeffersonian… which means that—" Hodgins was interrupted by Brennan  
"That either the gravedigger has access to this place or has an accomplice working here." Brennan concluded. Even she was shocked.  
"Exactly. And I don't trust anyone here except you." Hodgins said.  
"Did you tell Angela?" Brennan asked.  
"I don't want her to get in trouble cause the gravedigger might go after her if she knew." Hodgins said.  
"Okay Hodgins don't tell anyone not even Cam. The fewer people know the better. Now lets go and you get a list of artifacts that were taken from the Jeffersonian and I'll go and check the security cameras." Brennan said.  
As she and Hodgins made their way back they banged into Cam.  
"Got anything?" Cam asked referring to the case.  
"Nothing." Both of them said together a little too quickly.

.  
.


	6. Chapter 6

Booth and Cam were now sitting in the diner.

"Look Cam I know what you wank to talk about. See me and Bones we are just friends and I know you are skeptical but really nothing happened between us in Vegas. She is not even letting me call her Bones any-" Booth said

"Woah! Stop there big guy! I know there is nothing between you two! I just saw her today with Hodgins." Cam continued even though Booth had froze," I was wondering if you would come with me to New York this week it's —"

"Hodgins!?" Booth asked in anger almost standing.

"Yes you should be happy for her-" Cam tried to cool him.

"Hodgins!?" Booth asked again and everyone in the diner was staring at him.

Cam didn't say anything till Booth relaxed.

"We should go to New York there is this place—" Cam was interrupted again.

"I can't believe her! How could she even do that! I swear I might kill Hodgins! Isn't he with Angela!?" Booth asked.

"Well they were on and off. Booth this is really bothering you isn't it?" Cam asked but her question was ignored.

What exactly did you see?" Booth asked.

"Brennan and Hodgins coming out from the basement and that's where people go to do whoopy and then the entire time they were whispering." Cam said.

Almost then Booth's phone rang.

"Booth" he answered.

Meanwhile Cam was waiting for Booth to end his call. The way Booth reacted had got her thinking not only about her weekend but about them. Things will have to end soon…

"It was Angela she has something on the case lets go." Booth said.

.

.

.

Everyone was at the Jeffersonian waiting for Brennan and Hodgins to arrive.

It was past six and the fact that Brennan and Hodgins were the only ones not there made Booth angry.

"Angela just start the damn thing I don't think they are coming!" Booth said.

"We're here!" Brennan said as she came in running followed by Hodgins.

She heard Booth snort but ignored it.

"What have you got Angela?" Brennan asked as they all circled around the Angelatron.

"From the compression fractures and the bones injuries which Brennan provided I set up the scenario and could get the height and weight of the gravedigger." Angela said as she showed then how the boy was compressed.

Everyone was amazed. They were pretty close to find the gravedigger.

After a moment of silence Brennan said "Angela I was wrong about the compression fractures. Which means that even your data is wrong."

"What sweetie you are never wrong!" Angela said.

"But she was this time." Hodgins agreed with Brennan.

"Bones…" Booth whispered in anger.

"Don't call me Bones." Brennan said remembering their fight.

"What the hell is wrong with you TEMPERANCE! GOT A LITTLE DISTRACTED BECAUSE OF HODGINS?!" Booth shouted. Now everyone was staring at him disgustedly.

A tear fell caressed her cheek and suddenly Booth wanted to kill himself. He had just hurt the person that he loved. Yes loved. And he realized that now. Which was not such a great time.

"Bone… I —" Booth said apologetically and very softly.

"Lets go Hodgins." Brennan said still staring at Booth and then Turing around and leaving the room.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Hodgins said and followed Brennan.

review pls? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Chp 7  
Booth was back on his couch. He and Cam had decided to meet at his place.  
Cam came in and sat next to him on the couch saying"Booth we need to talk."  
"Please not now Cam." Was Booth's reply.  
"No now. " she said.  
Booth turned to look at her.  
"I'm all ears." He said.  
"Well I'm breaking up with you. And it's because of you and Brennan- I think that you really should be with her! I could be you guys greatest fan! Booth what you and she have its too rare and I want that with someone. And it's not you." Cam continued when Booth didn't reply," You keep on talking about her the whole time! I think for you there is no life without her! She even has a key to your place! Hell you have a cupboard full of vegetables for that girl! And that's how I know you love her—"  
Booth's phone rang.  
"Booth."  
"Temperance Brennan and Jack Hodgins have been buried alive. If you want them alive then pay the ransom of eight million dollars within 12 hours and you will get the GPS location."

.

"That will be his last contact." Thomas Vega said when the entire team was seated at the conference room of the FBI.  
"The gravedigger has a very high IQ if he said twelve hours then it means that they would be dead within—" Thomas Vega said.  
"Please leave." Booth said trying to remove the thought of his partner dead.  
"Angela I know you are very upset but you need to calm down and check both of theirs notes research and tell me if you find anything." Booth told her.  
"What makes you feel you will find anything?" Zach asked Booth.  
"What makes you think Bones will ever go wrong?" Booth asked.

They were soon searching. Booth had put all the rookie agents on the case. Finding them was his main priority.

.

Booth was in Angela's office because she had found something.  
"I hacked into Jack's computer and found this." Angela said and played some video.  
It was Hodgins.  
"If you are seeing this video might be because the gravedigger has taken me or I'm dead or you just wanted to see my awesome movie collection— what I really want to say is Angela I'm sorry that I couldn't give us a chance and" he cries," and I've brought you a perfume which I carry around with me all the time — and I just want to give it to you because I love you." On the screen one could see Hodgins get up and go somewhere. After a second he is back with Brennan.  
"C'mon Dr. B there is something that you might have to say! Just do it! I'm waiting outside!" Jack says and leaves a confused Brennan in front of the camera.  
Booth's heart quickens when he sees Brennan and he prays that this shouldn't be the last time he sees her.  
"I really don't know what to say… it was Hodgins idea.… I would have normally asked Booth what to say but he is angry with me. I wish… I wish that he was not angry and we could be friends again. And whoever is watching this please tell my dad I love him. And tell Booth also that he is a great dad. Don't forget to tell Parker that I love him. And please don't tell him I'm dead just tell him I'm out of town for a very long time… And I don't know who is watching this but just tell Angela that she was right about Booth and me… at least about the me part… I do feel for him…" tears were falling from Brennan's eyes."I really love him a lot and I want- I want to tell him. I don't know how-..." Brennan was quietly crying. She took a deep breath and said " In my computer there is a file named after my favorite flower. It's password Booth knows.… I'm gonna go now." Brennan said and her hand came towards the camera lens. Then black screen.

"Booth! Breath!" Angela shouted.  
Booth took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down but couldn't stop the tears from his eyes.  
"Angela what if I have lost her…" Booth said.  
" Don't say that she is counting on us to find them. We will find them!"


	8. Chapter 8

They all were now standing in Virginia at a dig site.  
They all were searching for a sign which might show them where they were buried.  
It was after 16 hours and they only hoped that Brennan and Hodgins were alive  
That's when Booth saw it. He saw a puff coming out. He didn't know what did it mean. But without thinking he was running towards it..  
He started digging with his hand as if his life depended on it. And he caught a hand.  
He pulled it out with all his strength. It was Hodgins. The others had also followed him and started digging.  
Cam had caught another and but she didn't have enough strength to pull it out.  
After Hodgins was completely out Booth wasted no time and pulled Brennan out.  
She was unconscious.  
"Temperance! Temperance damn it! Wake up!" Booth said in anger, tears coming down his eyes.  
"Call me Bones." Brennan said and then slowly opened her eyes to meet his.  
"Damn it Bones don't you ever do that to me!" Booth said and pulled her in his arms.

.

"Booth why did you come to see me? I'm perfectly healthy." Brennan asked as she sat on her couch next to Booth.  
"Nothing Bones just wanted to make sure that you are okay." Booth said.  
"I'm great Booth and I guess you should get going. Cam must be waiting for you.." Brennan said looking at the floor.  
"Bones…" Booth said.  
But Brennan didn't look up she had found the floor very interesting.  
"Temperance." Booth and shifted close to Brennan and took her hand in his.  
"I broke up with Cam… well she broke up with me… doesn't really matter." Booth said smiling at Brennan.  
When Brennan didn't say anything he went back to his spot on the couch and said "I'm staying the night. And don't protest. Now can we order food cause I am very hungry."  
"Okay" was her only reply. As she smiled back. She knew Booth would always be on her side no matter how much life sucked.  
She had got her Booth back.


	9. Chapter 9

"Bones! Wake up! Bones!" Booth said shaking Brennan up from her nightmare.

Brennan suddenly opened her eyes and relief hit her when she realized she was in her bedroom not in her car buried away.

Her eyes were red and she was shocked. She didn't say a word for a long time and kept staring at the wall.

"Bones..." Booth broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." Brennan said in her distant voice. She had still made no eye contact with him.

Booth was irritated now. He didn't know how to get her to be normal again. He pulled her in a hug.

"Booth why are you hugging me?" Brennan said stiff in his arms.

"Bones before I joined the FBI I was a ranger and my unit had gone for a war. Almost everyone was dead. It was only me and Parker— Teddy Parker. He was like my brother Bones…" Booth said and Brennan could feel the hurt in Booth's voice. She put her arms around him to console him. She didn't know why Booth was telling her this random story but she needed to be there with her.

"He was shot- and - and he bled out and I tried -I did try Bones to save him but he …"

Brennan pull back a little so she could see his face.

She cupped his cheeks and wiped the tears away and said " Booth it was not your fault that he died. It was not your fault."

Booth nodded in reply. Then she rested his forehead on her's. He closed his eyes and pulled her tighter in his arms.

"Bones I kept on getting nightmares and I still do Bones. They don't go away. But I talked about it and it helps Bones. To know its going to be okay." Booth said.

Now the tears were coming out of Brennan's eyes. She told him about what had happened to her in that car. She told him about her nightmares.

"Shh… Bones its gonna be okay. I'm right here and so are you. I'm not gonna let anything hurt you Bones." Booth whispered in her ears, lying on her bed, holding her in his arms.

Everything was really gonna. Be more than okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Someone's phone was ringing but Booth didn't want to move. He made an irritated noise in his sleep and pulled the soft object in his arms tighter against him.  
The 'object' in his arm too made an irritated sound. Booth pulled the object closer and caressed its head and back as if he was protecting it.  
Then he stopped suddenly. And opened his eyes to see the object was Brennan.  
He had never had such a beautiful sleep in his life. He rubbed her back again so that she could feel loved.  
Then again the phone started ringing. Brennan stirred in sleep.  
Booth could have shot someone so that her sleep could be peaceful.  
He quickly answered the phone so that Brennan wouldn't get up.  
"Booth" he said.  
"What are you doing with Temperance's phone?" Questioned Max.  
"Max! Huh hmm… she forgot her phone at my place." Booth replied.  
"Booth I'm calling her residence." Max said.  
Damn wireless telephones! Booth thought.  
"What do you want Max?" Booth asked.  
"My daughter! Look I only have a few more minutes!" He told Booth.  
"Max she is sleeping." Booth said  
"Wake her up!" Max replied.  
"No! Look Max she has not slept the whole night." Booth said.  
"Ooooh." Max said and Booth realized how it sounded.  
"No I mean… ugh she had nightmares okay. I'll tell her you called." Booth said and cut the phone.  
He then looked back at Brennan.  
She was so beautiful. He could have stared at her all day.  
But then his tummy growled and he headed to the kitchen.  
After he had made them coffee and pancakes he was setting them up in a tray.  
"Booth!" Came Brennan's voice.  
"Booth!" She shouted.  
Immediately Booth was on her side and holding her in his arms.  
"Shh… Bones I'm right here. It's okay." Booth said cradling her.  
"I thought- I thought you left" Brennan cried in his arms.  
"No way Bones I'm sorry I just went to the kitchen to get something. I'm never leaving you." Booth said  
When no reply came he pulled her chin up to force her to make eye contact.  
"I'm never ever leaving you. You understand that?" He asked.  
"I understand." She said and hugged him again as he placed soft kisses on her forehead.

...

please review!


	11. Chapter 11

"Bones first day back at work! You must be excited!" Booth said while driving Brennan to the Jeffersonian.  
"I've only been away for a little more than 24 hours. And I have a lot of paperwork to do. What's so exciting about that?" Brennan asked him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Nothing Bones just this is what people at least say when they resume work after-" Booth was trying to explain her.  
"After they have been kidnapped from work and buried alive with no supplies or means of communication for more than half a day?" Brennan asked.  
Booth rubbed his free hand behind his neck. "I don't even know how to react to that!" Booth said.  
"Well I'm kind of getting used to that." Brennan said looking out of the window.  
"What!? What do you mean! ?" Booth asked.  
"Do you remember when I had worn the dress you had picked for me in Vegas?" Brennan asked.  
Booth was shifted in his seat and said "It's kinda hard to forget!"  
"Ya well that time when I had asked you how I looked you were so quiet I actually thought you were gonna get a heat stroke." Brennan said.  
Booth didn't react and concentrated on the road.  
"I guess I've won this discussion of ours."

Now he was pulling up in the parking lot. Brennan's breathing was suddenly heavy and when he looked at her he saw that her eyes wear showing fear. That's when he realized that the gravedigger memories were coming back to her. Because she was kidnapped right here.  
Booth removed his seatbelt and extended his right hand to rub Brennan's back.  
"Bones its okay. You are and will be safe. I promise." Booth said.  
"I know - I know its irrational of me to cry… its just…"  
"Bones but you faced it. You are right here and you are facing it. You are a winner Bones. You now just need to move on." Booth said and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Booth." Brennan told him as they made their way inside the lab.  
"For what?" Booth asked.  
"Everything." Brennan said and went on the platform and addressed her interns.  
Meanwhile Booth made his way to Hodgins office.  
"Hodgins how are you holding up?" Booth asked.  
"Not good but thanks for asking. How's Dr. B?" Hodgins asked.  
Booth shrugged.  
"I wanted to tell you thank you." Booth said.  
"Woah! For what?" Hodgins asked.  
"For forcing Brennan to make their video." Booth said and walked away.  
Hodgins still didn't move.  
Did he just say 'Brennan' instead of 'bones'!

The entire day Booth was at the lab staring at Brennan on the platform and throwing sweet smiles at her.  
Then he had gone to pick up Parker from school. When he returned back to the lab he was searching for Brennan but she was nowhere to be seen.  
"Where is Bones?!" Booth shouted so that everyone could hear him loud and clear.  
"Where is Bones !" He shouted again and pulled out his phone to call her.  
"Relax there g-man she has gone to meet someone she will be back." Angela said.  
"Then why is she not answering her phone!" He told her. "Angela where is she?" Booth asked her in anger.  
"She told me not to tell anyone… St. Augustine Seminary." Angela said and saw Booth running out of the lab shouting "Take care of Parker be right back…"

Booth pulled the car on the side of the road and saw her sitting alone just like the last time in the same place when her father and brother had run away from her.  
He ran to her side and hugged her tight. "You should have told me that you wanted to meet you criminal father!" Booth said as he pulled away.  
Brennan was smiling. For the first time in life he was grateful to Max.  
"Why so that you can shoot him?" Brennan asked as she got up and made way towards his car.  
"Nooo!- how did you get here by the way?" Booth asked.  
"I used the subway." Brennan said.  
And opened the passenger seat.  
But before sitting him she turned to him and said, "My father thinks that we are sleeping together." Brennan said and closed the door.  
Booth was just standing there. Again no reaction…

.

Hey guys please review!


	12. Chapter 12

"Bones!" Parker ran from Angela to Brennan to hug her.

"Hey Parker! How are you?" Brennan asked.

"Bones I saw the essay framed on your wall! Thank you" Parker said.

"Don't be silly Parker! I should be thanking you!" Brennan said.

"Now if you two are done thanking each other lets go home." Booth said.

"Dad I'll get my bag." Parker said and left.

"Bones go and get your bag too c'mon time is real precious." Booth said.

They left the lab and were now arriving at Brennan's place. She was a little disappointed that she will not be sleeping in Booth's arms.

"Bones hurry up we are waiting." Booth said as he pulled the car in parking.

"What- I don't under-" Brennan tried to ask.

"Go get your stuff you are staying with us tonight." Booth explained.

"Booth I can take care of myself! And you have Parker. I don't wanna be in the way- I can take care of myself!" She said

"Bones Parker really wanted to have a sleepover with you. Do you wanna break his heart?" Booth asked.

"Bones please come for the sleepover please…" Parker said making the biggest most innocent puppy dog eyes ever. Brennan was lost in his brown eyes… they were so deep …. Just like his dad's…

"Earth to Bones! Hurry up!"

At Booth's place the had ordered dinner. All three of them were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

When the movie ended Booth realized that the three of them had snuggled into each other. He was sitting in the center with one arm around Brennan's waist and the other hand on Parker's head, who had drifted of to sleep in his lap.

Booth realized that Brennan too had gone to sleep. He hoped that somebody could have taken a picture of this beautiful family.

"Bones..." Booth said as he kissed her forehead," wake up."

She was immediately up. Then she helped Booth tuck Parker in his bed.

"Bones you know you can sleep on the bed- I will take the couch." Booth said.

"Booth don't be ridiculous I'll be fine." She said.

Booth gave her questioning looks.

"You should go I'll be fine." Brennan repeated.

"Okay if you need anything just lemme know." Booth said and disappeared in his bedroom.

Being a parent he couldn't help but check on Parker after an hour or so.

Parker had shifted a lot. His legs were on the side wall even in hiss sleep. After Booth repositioned his in his blanket he made his way across the living room. He didn't miss the beauty lying there on his couch. He couldn't help but lean down and kiss on her lips and move the stray hair from her face. He sat there staring at her for a moment before going back to his room and switching on the bathroom light for Parker.

In the morning when he went to the kitchen to make them breakfast he was surprised to see that Parker had snuggled on the couch with Brennan. His head buried in the crook of her neck. Both of them were looking so peaceful…

He crouched down and kissed Parker's forehead and Brennan on the lips. It was becoming a habit for him. He didn't want Brennan to find out. She would either kick him or kill him or just ignore him.

When he stood straight back up he saw Brennan opening her eyes…

.

.

.

Hey pls review!


	13. Chapter 13

Seeley Booth swallowed. His end had come. Sending a silent prayer to God he waited for her next move.  
"Did you just kiss me?" Brennan asked in a soft voice. To Booth's surprise she was smirking!  
"Wha-what!? Can't hear you! Parker snores too loudly in his sleep! Should wake him up-" Booth said as he stirred Parker up from his sleep.  
"Parks c'mon get up!" Booth said smiling nervously at Brennan," Parks get up now. Get ready for school!"  
"Dad today is Sunday!" Parker said burying his head under Brennan.  
Booth stood there stupidly nervously smiling at Brennan. He had run out of excuses.  
Brennan was actually enjoying this. She tried to hide her smirk but couldn't once she realized that he had run out of excuses. What would he come up with now…  
"Parker get up you have that game of yours today! I'm couching! C'mon Bub!" Booth said and tugged Parker.  
"Dad it is in the evening." Parker said annoyed that Booth woke him up too early.  
"Ya but before that I thought we will go to the zoo. Go get ready quickly."  
Booth said and was relieved why Parker actually listened to him and got up to head towards the bathroom.  
Leaving Brennan and him alone. Swallow.  
"Parks wait wait up help me make breakfast!" He said running after him.  
Brennan rolled her eyes and settled back in her couch wondering…

pls pls pls review?


	14. Chapter 14

Brennan and Parker were waiting while Booth got them their tickets for the zoo. Parker had emotionally blackmailed Brennan in spending the entire day with them.  
Booth was ignoring Brennan since their morning together. Brennan had never seen him so nervous about anyone. This actually made her happy.  
He finally returned with their tickets and they made their way towards the lions.  
There was a lot of crowd near the lion's cage.  
"Look I've never seen a lion pee before! How awesome!" Parker said and got lost in the pee.  
"Booth…" Brennan called him.  
"Hmm…" he replied staring at the pee.  
"I don't know how to tell you this. Today morning…" Brennan was teasing him.  
"What Bones? Is it really important? We are missing on pee!" Booth said and went near the cage next to Parker.  
After they had seen some animals they decided to grab something to eat.  
"Tony!" Parker exclaimed.  
His friend came running towards Parker and his father shortly behind.  
"Hey Parks! Did you see the lion pee?" Tony asked.  
"Yes! I saw the whole thing. It was awesome. Did you see the giraffe?" Parker asked.  
"No. I didn't ." Tony said looking up at his father.  
"Agent Booth is it okay if we take Parker with us for a while?" Mr. Rumsfeld asked.  
"No I don't really think—" Booth had started saying.  
"Please dad? I will be back before the game. I've heard that Mrs. Rumsfeld makes the most delicious pasta. Please?"  
"Okay Bub but be good. K?" Booth said shaking his hand with Mr. Rumsfeld.  
"K dad bye Bones!" Parker said and hugged Brennan.  
Booth introduced Brennan to Mr. Rumsfeld "This is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan and Bones this is Mr. Rumsfeld… Parker's best friend's dad"  
"Temperance Brennan the author?" Mr. Rumsfeld asked.  
"Yes and also world renowned forensic anthropologist" Brennan said.

Now she and Booth were all alone and she had to make Booth confess.  
"Booth this is about your son and you have to listen to me!" Brennan said in anger.  
"What is it Bones whats the matter?" Booth replied immediately. Concern on his face.  
Her acting had surely improved!  
"I think he tried to kiss me this morning! " Brennan said with eyes wide.  
"No Bones! No way! Parker would never do that! I was the one that kissed you! How could you even think Parker would-—" Booth said but then realization dawned on him. He had fallen in her trap.  
Brennan was controlling her laugh.  
"Oh my Good God." Booth told himself as he stared at the ground.  
"Booth. Why did you do it?" Brennan asked.  
"Cause I felt like doing it okay! I thought you wouldn't realize like before when—" he now but his tongue in frustration before he gave away anything more.  
"Before?" Brennan asked.  
Booth was staring at his feet.  
"Booth?" Brennan asked.  
"..." He tapped his foot continuously.  
"Please take me home." Brennan said.  
Booth stopped his ministrations and looked at Brennan. She was running away just like he had thought. All of a sudden he was in a very bad mood but quietly followed her to his car.

During the drive they were hardly looking at each other. Booth's knuckles were white on the steering wheel as he tried to control his anger. Brennan kept staring out of the window. Booth kept on thinking of reasons to convince her.  
He stopped below her building and waited for her to get out.  
She looked at him and opened her mouth to say something but closed it again.  
Then suddenly she grabbed his shirt and kissed him. When both of them were breathless she said "Pick me up at 4 for Parker's game." She then gave him a dazzling smile which made his knees go week. She left. Before he could react.

.

.

review!


	15. Chapter 15

Brennan was trying hard to concentrate on the next chapter of her book. That's when her phone buzzed. And there was a message  
Booth: hey can I pick u up a bit early caz we r gonna warm up n practice.  
Brennan: no but I wil c u der at 4.  
Booth: Thnks bone best! XOXO  
Brennan: what's XOXO?  
Booth: X is a kiss and O means a hug!  
Brennan: ok then XXXXXXXX ;)  
Booth: ...!*im speechless*

Brennan made her way to the bleachers where all mothers were sitting. Apparently most of the fathers were busy couching.  
Brennan was sitting alone. Then she spotted Parker and waved at him and he waved back. Booth came running after Parker and he waved at her too.  
As the game started a big group of ladies came and sat next to Brennan. They were too engrossed in whatever they were talking and didn't notice Brennan.  
"I heard that he is single again!" One lady said.  
"Yes! He is the most sexiest man I have seen!" Second lady said.  
"I'm planning to invite him and Parker for a picnic and who knows…" the First Lady said and then they all giggled.  
Brennan was quietly listening to all this.  
After half time Brennan met Booth and Parker on the field.  
"Bones did you see my kick?" Parker asked.  
"Yes! Given your age weight and height it was pretty impressive." Brennan said.  
"Thanks Bones. I love you. Gotta go.." Parker said and walked inside towards the locker room.  
Booth quickly tugged Brennan to a place where no one could see.  
He couldn't believe how much he had missed her! It had only been a few hours and yet he couldn't get her out of his mind.  
"Hmm…" Booth said as he kissed Brennan' neck.  
"I missed you." Booth said seriously and softly.  
Then he kissed her lips.  
"I didn't" Brennan said between kisses.  
"That's not a nice thing to say Bones!" Booth said in faux anger and pulled away.  
"Booth it's because the ladies they keep on talking about your body and your style and your hair! One of them actually believes that you can shoot with your leg!" Brennan said in amusement.  
"Oh so you didn't miss me because they kept talking about me otherwise you would have?" Booth asked with a raised eyebrow and a smug smile on his face.  
"Yes, " Brennan said smiling, " Now where were we?!…"

After the game was over they had decided to celebrate. Rebecca had taken Parker with her in the car and was gonna join them at the diner. As Brennan and Booth made their way to the car Brennan saw lady one walking towards them  
"Oh Booth she is crazy about you-that lady- she's coming" Brennan told Booth and was quiet when lady one approached.  
"Seeley! How have you been! You look great by the way! How long it has been since we last met." Lady one said.  
Booth noticed that Brennan had stiffened a little. He smoothly slid his hand in her's and twined their fingers together. This small contact made him feel a wave of electricity down his spine. They were meant for each other.  
"Claire this here is Roxy my fiancé." Booth said.  
Suddenly a smile touched Brennan's face as she decided to go with the flow.  
"Hello Claire. I'm Roxy." She told her but then turned to Booth. His face inches away from her. "I'm not his fiancé though!" Brennan said with a grin on her face and in a 'Roxy' voice.  
Booth made eye contact with her and could see everything in the blue orbs.  
He pulled her even closer and said," Yeah we are more like engaged to be engaged." Booth said in the most sexiest voice any women would have ever heard.  
"I think my son is calling me…" Claire said and left them.  
"Good safe." Brennan said making no move to pull away.  
"Good acting" he said and they both laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

They were all sitting at the diner when Booth's phone rang.  
"Booth" he answered.  
Brennan saw his face change from happiness to horror.  
"Ya I will be right there." Booth said and cut the phone.  
"Parker Bub goodnight ok I love you i have to go." He then turned to Brennan, " Bones they have called me urgently at the Hoover. I don't know how long it will take so I will see you tomorrow..."  
He squeezed her hand and said goodbye to Rebecca and Drew and left.

Brennan didn't want to sleep alone. She headed for the lab.

.  
"Sweetie what time did you come in?" Angela asked Brennan in the morning.  
"Angela what time is it?" Brennan asked.  
"It's around eight." She said.  
Brennan was worried why Booth hadn't called her. Did he want an out from their … whatever they were doing. What if she lost Booth as a friend too? All awful thoughts went through her mind.

.  
Brennan had tried reaching Booth but he was unavailable. Now she was talking to Hacker. More like screaming at him.  
"Andrew I'm his partner and I've a right to know where he is!" Brennan said  
"Tempe I'm sorry but he is working on a case. That's all I can tell you." Hacker said.  
"If you don't tell me where he is and don't let me in on the case then I will make sure that the Jeffersonian is no longer a liaison to the FBI!" Brennan said.  
"Ok ok Tempe relax." Hacker gave up.

They didn't know where Booth was. But Brennan was in on the case.  
It was about smuggling illegal drugs.  
The drugs were of a new kind. According the case file this drug was actually killing people by not only weakening their immune system but also degenerating 325 such cases were found. None of them had taken the drug themselves. It was induced in them. Only 37 people were still alive.

All the agents that were on the case were either missing or dead. Booth was now on it as he was the FBI's best.  
The bodies of the dead agent and one dead drug induced person was exhumed.  
Brennan had urgently called everyone to help her on the case. They were tearing all the autopsy reports apart.  
"Dr. B I know where Booth is." Hodgins said after hours.  
"Talk to me." Brennan said.  
"The key ingredient in the drug was very hard to identify. It was because it is made of a hybrid flower." Hodgins explained in squint talk.  
"These flower pollens are found here here and here." He continued pointing at the computer screen.  
"I searched for labs or gardens where they can be cross bred and I found a location." Hodgins said.  
"Hodgins get me the address and you car keys." Brennan said.  
"Cam let the FBI know and call for backup." Brennan said and left.  
On her way to the place she thought about getting Booth's dead body in her mail and broke down. The smugglers had sent back the dead bodies of agents to the FBI giving a warning to 'back off'. If she and Booth had gotten the case in the first place then so many people wouldn't have been dead.  
Brennan stopped the car and got out of the car. She had halted at a very quiet place. It was spooky in a way. There was no one around. The only sound was of the nocturnal creatures and the sound of a machine every 30 seconds. She followed the sound to a old rusty door which was surprisingly open.  
Her gun was ready in her hand. She quickly crept in and hid behind some gunny bags.  
She saw him and couldn't help but breathe in relief. He was tied to the chair in the center of the room. There were two people surrounding him.  
Booth had lost a lot of blood because of the hitting. He had scares bruises and fractures all over his body. He wished that he could die soon and be free from all the pain. He didnt have to power to utter a single word.  
Seeing him in the condition he was in Brennan could have cried. But she didn't she aimed her gun at the man standing behind Booth and pulling his face up so that it hurt him.  
Booth wanted to scream in pain. He felt like his head was being severed. He prayed to God in his mind. He was blacking out. He was dying. He had stopped feeling the pain. the only thing he felt was a tear that fell from his eye.  
Next thing he knows is that there are to bullets fired. He thinks its him and is waiting to die. Then he realizes that the men around him were now lying on the ground.  
"Booth!" Brennan says and rushes to him. She quickly untied him. Rips his shirt open and makes him lie on the ground.  
Booth tries to say something but he is blacking out.  
The last few words that he heard is Brennan's sobbing words"Booth please wake up! Booth please… please Booth…I love you… Booth…"

.

.

hey guys pls don't forget to review!


	17. Chapter 17

Booth was aware that there were other people in the room and they were talking in hushed tones.

He slowly opened his eyes and came to face his entire team.

Brennan was nowhere to be found. He remembered that she was there. She had saved him.

"Hey Booth." Cam said softly.

"How are you doing?" Angela said and patted his hand.

"I think we should call the nurse." Zach says.

"Someone call Dr. B" Hodgins says.

Booth sees the hospital room door open and Cullen comes in followed by Hacker.

"Booth you got them. Thank you. And get well soon." Cullen says.

"Bo-nes?" Booth asks everyone.

"Oh Dr. Brennan is giving the agent who was first on this case a very hard time. She is infact giving my boss' boss and that is the head of the FBI a very hard time." Cullen said.

Everyone was in and out the whole day but where was she?

.

.

When Booth opened his eyes the next time it was night again and everyone had left. Sitting on the recliner next to him was Brennan.

Booth thought about what she had said. Now it was his turn to tell her about his feelings. He extended his hands so he could touch her's and went back to sleep

.

.

Brennan opened her eyes and found her hand trapped in Booth's. His eyes were still closed. He looked so peaceful. In the last 24 hours she kept on thinking about what would have happened if she had not reached on time to save him.

Brennan got up ,her and still in his, and kissed him.

Booth could feel Brennan's touch on his lips. He opened his eyes to find her's . Her eyes were glossy. A tear stubborn tear fell out of her eye. She looked away. Booth pulled her to him.

"Booones-" Booth said. "Please don't cry baby." Booth said.

"You have no ri- no right to tell me what to do" Brennan said in a teary voice, "what the hell were you thinking! You didn't think what would have happened to your son! You could have told me I'm you-your partner!"

Brennan had never felt so vulnerable in her life.

"Oh Bones- I " Booth tried to sooth her. Even his eyes were damp.

"No. Booth I don't want to listen to you. I will tell the nurse you are awake." Brennan said and headed out of the room. Leaving Booth alone.


	18. Chapter 18

Brennan was working in the lab.  
"Sweetie what's up between you and Booth?" Angela asked her when she was on the platform.  
"Nothing why would you ask that?" Brennan said as she made her way down the platform towards her office.  
"You will see sweetie." Angela said.  
Brennan tried to distract herself with work but couldn't get Booth out of her mind. She decided to call the hospital and check on him.  
She was put on hold and they had gone to check on him. Which they wouldn't have done if Brennan would have not shouted at them.  
The nurse returned on the other end of the line and said that Booth was nowhere to be found.  
"How in hell can you lose a patient!?" Brennan screamed  
"Checking up on someone?" Came Booth's voice.  
Booth was standing more like leaning on her office door with casts on his one hand and sling to the other. A bandage on his nose and bruises everywhere. He had been leaning because of his leg injury. He slowly made his way towards her limping.  
Brennan put down her phone and stared at him with her mouth agape.  
Booth came to her and cupped her face with the cast hand.  
"Temperance I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Booth said with a very sad voice.  
Brennan's eyes shimmered. She didn't know what to say.  
"You ran from the hospital." Brennan manages to say.  
"More like left against medical advice." He said with a smile and kisses her.  
"Bones I love you." Booth said between kisses. She had stopped kissing him.  
Booth pulled back to see her face.  
She was still.  
"Umm Bones." Booth asked after a few seconds.  
No reaction.  
"Bones…" Booth said a little concerned and lifted her chin up.  
"Now you are the one not reacting… that's sort of my thing…" Booth said.  
A smile touched her lips and she kisses him.  
"I love you Booth!" Brennan said.  
They hugged each other.  
"Bones maybe you could borrow Hodgins' car again." Booth said as they made their way outside the Jeffersonian.  
"I already have the keys." Brennan said and winked at him.


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm taking you back to the hospital." Brennan told Booth while they were having dinner at the diner.  
"Aww come on Bones a little fun ain't gonna hurt nobody." Booth says.  
"Booth you are not gonna argue." Brennan said.  
Booth was staring at her with a grin on his face.  
"What?" Brennan asks with her own smile.  
"You said you loved me!" Booth said in ecstasy.  
"Yes," Brennan blushed a little and replied," and so did you."

The next morning Brennan had gone home to take a shower when all the FBI agents were coming to visit him.  
"Hey Booth you look good!" Said one of his old friends Graham Lee.  
"Haha thanks Lee'" Booth told him.  
"Booth is it true that you ran away from the hospital?" One of the rookies asked.  
"What?! You are the first one telling me that." Booth acted.  
"Agent Booth my wife insists that you come home for dinner after you are discharged. She says she will feed you till you are as healthy as a horse." Said an old FBI agent who Booth had assisted in a case.  
"Sure John! I will be always ready as long as Susan makes her yummy pies!" Booth said.  
Thinking of pie he remembered to get so e more pudding to eat.  
"Seeley I'm so glad you are okay!" Agent Perrotta says as she sits on the bed next to Booth taking his hands in his.  
Agent Perrotta was trying her advances on Seeley Booth since a long time. But today was a perfect opportunity for her.  
"I would have never forgiven myself!" Perrotta said.  
"Wait you were the agent on this case?" Booth asked in anger."Hacker told ,e that the case was gonna be given to us when the first dead body of an FBI agent was returned but you were the one that didn't want to give it away. Is that true?"  
"Yes Booth that is true." Brennan said as she stood next to the door.  
Despite,their discussion both smiled at each other.  
"Hi Bones"  
Booth said as she made her way next to him.  
"Hi yourself," Brennan said,"Here is more pudding for you since I figured you ,it's be getting hungry."  
"Bones from where did you get these? I finished all of mine." Booth asked her whispering loudly.  
"I snuck them away." Brennan replied with a smile.  
Before Booth could reply to Brennan and tell her how well she knew him, Perrotta spoke up.  
"Seeley I have got you this soup which I actually paid for."  
"You know Perrotta don't push it on him. I don't think he will drink it. Why don't you just give it to us?" Lee said with a smile.

Soon everyone began t leave. The last agent to leave tried to take Perrotta away with him but she had denied. Now it was only Booth Brennan and Perrotta. She was still sitting next to Booth on the bed.  
"*yawn* I'm so tired. I'm going to sleep." Booth said and drifted off to sleep. At least Perrotta thought so.  
"I think I'll leave." Brennan said and disappeared out of the room.  
As soon as Perrotta left Brennan came back in closing the door behind her.  
"Bones is that you?" Booth whispered.  
"Yes." She whispered back.  
"Oh I thought she was never gonna leave!" Booth said as he pulled her next to him and kissed her cheek.  
"Yes. Booth earlier today Angela asked me if something was going on between the two of us because she had heard rumors." Brennan said as Booth continued kissing her cheek, nose then jaw...  
"What did you say?" Booth asked between kisses.  
"I told her that we are partners. Note how I didn't use the word 'just'." Brennan said.  
"Umm... Smart. So do you wanna tell them?" Booth asked.  
"It would be the right thing to do but then again I'm enjoying this too much. Maybe we could hide it for some time. Cause "A little fun ain't gonna hurt nobody." " Brennan said and captured her lips with his.

Review!


	20. Chapter 20

"Booth there's a new case. And it's outside town so I've to go for a day." Brennan told Booth when they were finally alone.  
"What! You are taking a case without me!" Booth asked.  
"Booth as much as I feel that the other FBI agents are no match in front of you it is my job. I have to leave in a few hours." Brennan told him.  
"Bones in few hours! At least you could have warned me beforehand!" Booth said.  
"Look Booth I tried to tell you but there were so many people here. All day. I just didn't find the right time." Brennan said.  
"Bones you could have just blurted it out. Anyways who are you going with?" Booth asked.  
"Agent Perrotta " Brennan said.  
"What the hell Bones! She is the worst! Let me at least tell Graham to go with you." Booth said reaching for his phone.  
Brennan pulled it away. "Booth I'm completely capable of taking care of myself and doing mu job regardless the agent's inefficiency." Brennan said.  
"Bones… Promise me you will be careful!" Booth said as he pulled her on the hospital bed and in his arms.  
Brennan relaxed immediately against him. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled even closer.  
"Okay I promise." Brennan said.  
Booth kissed the top of her head.  
"Daddy!" Parker rushed in the room. Brennan immediately got up and settled onto a distant chair.  
Booth was grinning ear to ear. "Parks! What are you doing hear?" Booth asked as he hugged Parker and gave Brennan a questioning smile.  
"Dr. Brennan called me." Rebecca said as she entered the room.  
"Bones…?" Booth asked.  
"Yes Booth since I was gonna leave Rebecca offered look after you. And I believe she will." Brennan said and got up to leave. "I should get going now."  
"Bye Bones! I already miss you." Parker said and hugged her tight.  
"Parker I'm only going for a day! But tell you what when I will be back I've planned to make you eat my mac and cheese which I hope would be better than Mrs. Rumsfeld's cooking." Brennan said and placed a kiss on his forehead.  
"Wow Bones I can't wait. Mom I think I'm hungry again." Parker said looking from Brennan to Rebecca.  
Brennan and eyes met that moment and they shared a smile.  
"Like father like son." Brennan said with a smirk. Their eyes still locked.  
"Bones thanks. And please take care. Okay?" Booth asked.  
Brennan nodded and left.

review!

and Rebecca is here just like you wanted.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey Becs really thanks for coming. How come Drew didn't mind?" Booth asked Rebecca the next morning.  
"Oh we broke up" Rebecca said staring at the ground.  
"Oh I'm sorry. But it's a good think. You deserve better." Booth said taking a cup of pudding and opening eat.  
"You think so?" Rebecca asked with hope in her eyes.  
"Um" Booth said while eating pudding," Are you kidding! Of course Rebecca! That guy was a jerk! You are a very strong independent woman. And woman like you should never settle for a guy like Captain Freaky."  
Booth immediately thought of a strong independent woman who had captured his heart. He reached for his phone and messages her.  
"Seeley then whom should I be with?" Rebecca said hoping his answer would be 'me'. She had come here hoping she could get Seeley Booth back in her life. She was unaware of the fact that he had already given his mind p, boy and soul to another person.  
"Well someone like me." Booth said as he thought of Brennan and him. They were a perfect couple. He kept on typing distractedly in his phone.  
Wow! At least his answer was close to 'me' Rebecca thought. Maybe she still had a chance.  
"Uhhh... I don't think this pudding will go in my stomach anymore." Booth said staring in his phone.

Meanwhile 15 miles outside Washington  
"Male Caucasian. Late twenties to 30 years old." Brennan told Agent Perrotta.  
"Okay let's wrap everything over here and send it to the Jeffersonian." Perrotta said.  
"Dr. Brennan do you mind me asking you a question?" Perrotta asked.  
"How many more?" Brennan said  
"Just one. Is there something between you and agent Booth?" Perrotta asked.  
"No we are work partners. Why would you ask that?" Brennan said.  
Perrotta ignored her question.  
"We should get back to DC as soon as possible. Booth must be alone." Perrotta said.  
"No he has Rebecca to take care of him. And we have to first go talk to the sheriff and the witnesses. Then and only then we are going back.  
Damn! Rebecca must be making advances on Seeley. I should get back to DC as soon as possible! Perrotta thought.  
Brennan's phone buzzed. It was a message from Booth. She immediately replied.  
Booth: how is my girl doin?  
Brennan: booth I'm not ur girl. But if I was then I'm doin just fine. Ho Booth pls don't eat too much puddin. I kno u r eatin it rite now.  
Booth: I'm fine. Dr. Brennan first u take my gf away frm me now u want my pudding too?  
Brennan: leave d puddin Booth. Xcess of sugar intake can caz diabetes. I've 2 go nw. Bye Pls take care.  
Booth: no more puddin is going in my system now. Gettin discharged tonite. Love u.


	22. Chapter 22

"Rebecca where is Parker?" Booth asked Rebecca that evening after he was discharged.

"Oh he has gone for a sleepover at Tony's. Booth lets go to your place." Rebecca said.

Ehhh. What the hell? Where did she get that idea from. Booth thought.

"You know what lets go to the Founding Fathers. My team will also be there. It's my treat. Lets go." Booth said.

As anticipated, his entire team was at the Founding Fathers waiting for him.

"Hey G-man look at you! All stitched up!" Hodgins said.

"I don't think you know the meaning of stitched up." Zach told Hodgins.

Hodgins gave him a scary look.

"Agent Booth. I'm Dr. Sweets. I've been trying to reach you and Dr. Brennan for quiet sometime now but you guys never showed up!" Sweets said with a nervous smile.

"Ah! So you are the new shrink. We rescheduled." Booth said.

"Yes about seven times the last week. I've lost my count since." Sweets said.

"G-man is it true that you are treating us. Cause I can't wait to try that weird thing." Angela said with a smile.

"Seeley how have you been! I was so worried!" Cam said as she pulled him in a hug.

Cam knew that she had no chance if Booth was with Brennan. She had given away a perfect life with Booth. But seeing Rebecca tonight in close proximity with Booth there was fire inside her. Hell she was gonna so damn win Booth over Rebecca.

While they all were settling in a circular booth Cam tried to sit next to Booth. That time Rebecca came from the other side of the booth and sat next to Booth. Rebecca got what she wanted but now it was time to get Cam out of the picture.

"Booth can you shift a little. It's wet here." Rebecca told him and Cam had to shift so that Booth could follow her. "A little more… more"

This way Cam was now standing on her feet outside the booth.

Round one went to Rebecca.

there are more candidates in this game :p but we all know that the one who is not participating is the winner! Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

Cam was sitting next to Zach out of all people. But she was happy as she was sitting right across Seeley Booth. She gave Rebecca a I'm-sitting-in-a-better-place-than-you look and to prove her point touched Booth's leg with hers.

"Sorry." Cam innocently whispered to Booth.  
As if it was Booth's lucky day agent Perrotta came walking towards them.  
"Perrotta if you are here the where is Bones!?" Booth said standing up.  
"Oh Dr. Brennan went straight to the lab and was saying something about evidence not be compromised."  
Always being a gentleman Booth invited her to join them and she did. Cam and Rebecca gave each other a knowing look. There were more competitors than they thought.  
"Perrotta did I tell you that you look tired. Maybe you should go home and freshen up." Rebecca said.  
"I'm don't mean to be rude but who are you?" Perrotta asked.  
"Perrotta before I forget the Jeffersonian needs your report on findings… immediately." Cam said.  
Perrotta didn't reply and acted like she didn't here the request. Booth's head was spinning between the three ladies. He turned his attention to what Angela was saying.  
"So Bren came to save me and she threatened that guy by saying that she will knock him down and conduct vasectomy on him so that he will become sterile! …"  
Booth laughed actually laughed the first time the entire day. Where was she?  
"Seeley," Perrotta said making her first move, "tomorrow I'm celebrating my birthday and I would be really honored if you came." She squeezed his hand. Cam and Rebecca were staring at her. Booth gently pulled away his hand.  
"How old will you turn?" Rebecca asked Perrotta with a smirk.  
"Ahhh a little over twenty three." Perrotta said.  
"Oh my god if Booth had had a sister instead of Jared then she would have been as old as you! Isn't it Seeley?" Cam said.  
"Yeah." Booth said a gave a smile.

Perrotta's phone rang. But she ignored it.  
Then Angela's phone rang.  
"Hey Bren." Angela answered it.  
Angela immediately had Booths attention.  
Angela's expression changed to horror and she looked at Booth.  
"Sweetie relax okay we will be right there..." She said getting up.  
"We have to go to the lab. Now!" Angela said.


	24. Chapter 24

"Angela what's the matter?!" Booth asked in the car.  
"She didn't tell me. She was really scared... I-" Angela cried.  
"Angie look don't cry …we are here" Hodgins said.  
Hodgins, Zach, Angela and Booth ran to Brennan's office.  
Meanwhile…  
"Rebecca where do you think you are going?" Perrotta told her. "You don't work here!"  
"That's right! And Perrotta neither do you. So I hope I will see you two never again. Goodbye." Cam said and walked inside the Jeffersonian.  
Perrotta followed Cam inside but was stopped by security so she flashed her badge.  
"Sorry agent no outsiders allowed after hours." The security guard said.  
"But this could be about a case. And you let Agent Booth go in!" Perrotta said.  
"Agent Booth has got clearance from the Jeffersonian and you have not." The guard said and shooed her off.

When they entered Brennan's office they found her sitting on her couch and staring and something.  
"Bones what's the matter? You alright?" Booth said and sat next to her.  
Brennan merely pointed her finger to a package.  
Booth got up to see what was it. He too was stunned.  
Then after a moment.  
"Hodgins store it safely and tomorrow tell me what does this mean. Angels we will need a facial reconstruction too." Booth said and turned to Brennan.  
"What is it?" Angela asked.  
Brennan got up and went next to Booth.  
"Its the head of a woman. And if I'm right then it's Howard Epps' wife's."

.

.

review?


	25. Chapter 25

"Bones lets go home." Booth said when they all had left and Brennan was still trying to find something.  
"Booth please go home I've to solve this -this thing Booth. He is sending us a message." Brennan babbled. "He could be anywhere Booth. We have to do something before he kills anyone or us. He can get to-"  
"Hey Bones relax relax breath Bones. We will get him we always do but right now we are going home okay. No arguments on it and then tomorrow we all will work together." Booth said.  
"I'm acting like a person with average IQ aren't I?" Brennan asked with a shy smile and a raised eyebrow.  
"…yeah!" Booth replied teasingly.  
"Hey!" She spatted him on his chest with faux anger.  
"Oww! That hurt!" Booth said mockingly.

"Booth wait! Let me arrange a pillow below your arm." Brennan said as they both were lying on her bed.  
"Oh come on Bones! Then we won't get to snuggle!" Booth said disappointedly.  
"We are doing nothing close to snuggling until you recover completely. By the way how did you get discharged so early?" Brennan asked as she arranged more pillows below his neck.  
"I guess they were threatened by me..." Booth said. "Bones that's enough I don't think I will be able to move if an earthquake comes!" Booth says pulling away her hands from his neck to his chest. She crashed on him.  
Booth gently kissed her.  
"Bones..?" Booth asked as he pulled a fraction away from her lips. "Did you eat something?"  
"Yes I did." She replied.  
"When?" Booth asked and Brennan didn't answer.  
Booth now wriggled to get up from his sleeping position and after a minute of hard work he finally sat up.  
"I was right about the earthquake.." Booth grinned at the amused Brennan.

"Yes you were!" Brennan said laughing.

Booth then took her hands in his.

"Bones please you gotta eat okay? Things keep on happening everyday. And they are difficult to fight but we should be strong to face them. And that strength will only come when you eat Bones." Booth said seriously.  
"Now lets go we are going to the Diner. I feel like eating pie!" Booth said with a smile.  
"But you just ate!" Brennan said shaking her head in amusement.


	26. Chapter 26

"Booth...! Booth no!" Brennan shouted.  
"Bones I'm right here! Wake up! Temperance!" Booth shook her from a nightmare.  
Brennan opened her eyes. She was crying. She got up and was headed towards the bathroom.  
"I'm sorry I woke you up." Was all she said. She was pulling away.  
Booth caught her hand and tugged her back on the bed and in his arms. Brennan protested for a few seconds but then gave in.  
"Temperance you cannot push me away! We had talked about this! Tell me about your nightmare." The moment Booth said this Brennan began crying in his arms.  
"Booth..." Brennan said.  
"Temperance I'm right here... Baby I will protect you..." Booth said.  
She told him about her nightmare. She was trying to save him. From the smugglers but she couldn't. Booth was beheaded. And his head was in the parcel she received in her office.  
"Oh baby..." Booth consoled her.  
Within a few minutes they were snuggled against each other despite Booth's condition.  
"Booth?" Brennan said.  
"Yes baby?" Booth asked sleepily.  
"I don't think I can get anymore sleep." She said.  
"Hmmm..." Booth said, "how about I sing a song for you?"  
"A song?" Brennan asked looking up in his eyes.  
"Yes.. I always sang for Parker when he couldn't sleep." Booth said.  
"No one has ever sang for me..." Brennan said more to herself.  
Booth was touched with this confession. He wanted nothing more than to protect the woman in his arms. He pulled her more closer and sang in her ears.

_"Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
When I want you in my arms  
When I want you and all your charms  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream_

_When I feel blue in the night  
And I need you to hold me tight  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam_

_I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine  
Anytime night or day  
Only trouble is, gee whiz  
I'm dreamin' my life away_

_I need you so that I could die  
I love you so and that is why  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam"_

The next day when Booth was in his office doing paperwork Perrotta came in.  
"Seeley I hope you remember it's my birthday today. And you have to be there!" Perrotta said.  
"Oh! Happy Birthday Perrotta!" Booth replied.  
"So it means you are coming right?" She asked.  
"Umm... I don't know I've an appointment with umm someone." Booth said.  
"Well then reschedule." Perrotta said and walked out with an extra sway in her hips.

"Hey Bones!" Booth said as he walked in her office in the evening.  
"Hey Booth what are you doing here? Don't you have to go to Perrotta's party?" Brennan said with a smile.  
"Hey how do you know about that?" Booth asked as he kissed her cheek.  
"Cam was very excited to go. She left before any of us!" Brennan said, "And Rebecca had called me before to ask which club was the party in."  
"What!? And what about Parker?" Booth said as he pulled out his phone to call Rebecca.  
Rebecca told him that Parker was with a baby sitter. She then asked him where was he and Booth had cut the phone without replying.  
"Come on Bones lets go! Dinner is on me."

.

.

hey guys please please review.

next chp there is a twist... ;)


	27. Chapter 27

When Booth and Brennan were sitting at the Diner Booth's phone rang.  
"Booth." Booth answered.  
"Seeley Booth where are you?" Cam asked.  
"Cam I'm very tired so I won't be coming." Booth said and cut the phone. Within thirty seconds Rebecca called.  
"Seeley are you not coming?" Rebecca asked.  
Booth gave Brennan a what's-up-wit-these-people look and said, "no I'm not coming."  
After a few minutes the phone rang again.  
"I bet it's Perrotta!" Brennan said chuckling.  
"I'm not coming!" Booth said.  
"Too bad agent Booth! Your son will be heart broken." Howard Epps replied.  
Brennan saw Booth flinch. She mouthed him 'what happened' and Booth replied 'Epps'.  
Brennan quickly called the forensic team to trace the call. She saw Booth drop his phone in horror.  
"Booth what's the matter?" Brennan asked.  
"He has got Parker..." Booth said.

review! Please?


	28. Chapter 28

"We have to do as he says!"Booth shouted at the squints in the middle of the night.  
All of them were at the lab for Booth working on Epps' wife's head.  
"Before he asks us to do anything we have to find him?" Booth shouted.  
Epps had told him that if Booth did as Epps wished then Parker would be alright. He told Booth to wait till he called again. No FBI should be involved otherwise he wouldn't hesitate cutting Parker's head.  
Brennan was busy giving instructions to everyone. Booth had gone to meet the babysitter. He had told Angela to get Rebecca in the lab immediately. She had to be questioned.  
Brennan's cell phone rang and without checking the caller ID she answered.  
"Brennan" she said.  
"Temperance. It's been so long.." Epps replied.  
"What do you want Howard?" Brennan asked gesturing to her intern to trace the call.  
"I would have liked to spent time with you but right now what I really want is the body which your people have recently found of a male." Epps said.  
Brennan knew that Epps could only be intimidated by it if it held something very dark.  
Epps quickly hung the phone. Brennan realized that he might have known that they might be tracing it.  
She quickly prepped the body for examination.  
"Angela!" Brennan called out from the platform, "I want you to give me an identity as soon as possible." Brennan said handing her the tray with the skull.  
"Wha-huh? Now? Sweetie Rebecca is in my office demanding to know what is happening and with all this you want me to do this?" Angela asked.  
"Howard is intimidated by this victim. Whoever he is. Solving his case might help us find Parker." Brennan said.  
"How do you know all that." Angela asked.  
"I'm having a feeling." Brennan lied and walked away.  
"Since when do you go with your feelings?" Angela asked still surprised.  
Brennan was in her office when her phone rang.  
"Epps." Brennan said.  
"Miss me much?" He replied.  
"Doctor Brennan I need the body and you need Parker. So where should we exchange?" Epps asked teasingly.  
Brennan always a believer in protecting the truth said.  
"I have a better proposal. Why don't we meet at my place and you can leave Parker there and take me with you?"  
"Hmm... That's a good idea. Meet me in an hour and don't act over smart otherwise..." Epps threatened.  
"Ok." Brennan said and then heard a deadline.

.

.  
Why don't you review!


	29. Chapter 29

Booth stormed into the lab and straight headed to Angela's office.

"When did you last see Parker?!" Booth asked.

"Wha- in the morning what's the matter?" Rebecca asked.

"The babysitter, Alexia, says that she went home after school but Parker had not returned! You should have been with him!" Booth said.

"Booth what has happened please tell me."Rebecca demanded ignoring what Booth had to say.

"Parker has been kidnapped!" Booth said and walked away determined to find his son.

Rebecca fell back on the couch and tears fell down her eyes.

.

.

"Where is Brennan?" Booth asked.

"I don't know but Booth she said that she had a feeling that Howard will ask for this body." Angela said.

Booth's phone rang.

"She never goes with her gut!" Booth said confused as he answered his phone seeing it was Brennan's resident he answered.

"Dad?" A scared Parker said.

Angela saw Booth stump out of the lab.

.

.

Booth used his spare key to get in Brennan's apartment. His gun was out and ready.

"Dad? Is that you?" Parker asked from behind the couch.

"Parker oh my God." Booth said Ashe pulled his son in a tight hug. And then pulled back to see if he was alright.

"Dad Bones she- she-" Parker said.

"Bib what's the matter? Where is Bones?" Booth asked looking around.

"She told me to give you this and she tied herself- and - and" Parker said.

"Epps has her?" Booth questioned and Parker nodded.

Booth drove Parker to the Jeffersonian and told everyone what had happened. He excused himself to Brennan's office with the letter that Parker gave him from Brennan.

Dear Booth,

Work on the latest case. I'm sure you will find me. Parker looks really scared. Please take care of him. Which I know you will.

If this is my last message to you then I would want to say how much I love you. Nobody has ever made me feel the way you make me. You are not only me lover but also my best friend. It is very difficult for me to walk away from the life that you had to offer. I'm sorry I hope you will forgive me. I love you.

Your Bones.

.

.

.

.

.

Review?


	30. Chapter 30

"Booth Angela got a hit on the facial reconstruction." Cam said and they both hurried to Angela's office.  
"The victim's name is Eric Ronald and guess what else I found? He is the stepson of Kate Carlo. The mother of Michel Carlo, gravediggers first victim."  
The information Angels provided shocked everyone.  
"This means that the gravedigger and Epps are working together. Oh my god." Booth shouted, "we need to find Bones NOW!"

Meanwhile somewhere...  
Brennan was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. She was freezing. She observed everything. The sound of train, the smell of flowers, the old architecture of the building... There was only a small window in the room but to her disadvantage she couldn't see anything out... The door opened and Epps came in. Brennan realized that she was in a room of a house, making her chances of escaping less as she could get lost finding the exit.  
"Temperance I'm so glad that you agreed to meet me." Epps said with a smirk.  
She didn't reply but just have him a cold stare.  
"What now are you mad at me? Then lets play it the way you want it..." Epps said and walked out.  
A moment later he returned with something and Brennan knew he was going to definitely kill her.  
"How about we color your hair huh?"

Booth went searching for his son to ask him some questions. Parker had changed his clothes with the spare ones that Brennan kept in her office. This had touched Booth deeply. He himself didn't have a pair of his son's clothing in his office! Hodgins had taken the boys clothes for examination.  
"Parker please tell me anything you remember." Booth said.  
Parker took a deep breath to calm himself and told Booth everything.  
"Dad when I was waiting for the school bus that time there were some seniors they- they bullied me.. So I couldn't get on the bus.. So I decided to walk. And then a man came and told me he was your friend and he offered a ride. But I didn't reply and he got really pissed.. Dad he then pointed his gun at me..." Parker was crying now but he continued, "I thought he was gonna kill me but then he took me to a place and then he tied me but he fed me and I was surprised. I thought that the food might be poisoned so I didn't eat. But then he said that I had to live and he ordered pizza and stuffed it into my mouth... But then he talked to Bones and became all cranky. He was gonna kill me Dad I was sure of it. But then he took me to Bones' place and she was there. He pointed the gun at me and told her to tie herself... She said that she wanted to talk to me alone that's when he he hit her. He slapped her. But he released me and I ran to her. She said that that she loved me she secretly handed me the letter and told me to give if to you."  
Booth pulled his son in his arms to soothe him. But in reality he was burning with fury. How dare he hit her!

review! Review! Review!


	31. Chapter 31

"PEOPLE LEARN TO BE QUICK I NEED TO FIND HER!" Booth shouted.

They had hardly made any progress since he had returned after interrogating Kate Carlo. She was distressed. Death of both her children was something she could never cope up with. According to her Eric visited them many times. And had become like a father to the young Michel. Fred Carlo had never loved his son. He was always busy doing work. Booth couldn't find any lead and was anxious. He had to save Brennan.

"Relax Booth! We are trying!" Cam said.

"Parcel for Seeley Booth." One person said.

Booth took it and opened it quickly. He new that something was fishy. Why would there be a parcel for him at the lab?

He opened and saw a strand of brown hair. He knew it was Brennan's.

"Hodgins..." Booth called and handed the lock of hair to him.

He then reached out for a note which said.

"Agent Booth this will be the last brown hair you will see on her.

I hope you like Blondes though cause you will find one dead soon.

If you want you can still save her.. Wait for my call and remember no FBI involved."

meanwhile..

Epps had left her with the hair color untied. Giving her instructions to apply it.

Brennan quickly went to scan the window and tried to open it.

"How dare you?" Epps voice came from behind and he pulled her away from the window and threw her on the ground and stamped on her fingers breaking them and making her groan in pain.

"You might have been successful with the gravedigger but not me!" Epps said.

"You work with her don't you?" Brennan asked.

"I worked with her. A blonde woman like her couldn't resist my charm. Had to kill her." Epps replied, "now get up!"

He pushed her on the chair and tied her tightly. Her wrists were bleeding and she was dehydrated. But she continued.

"Why did you do it then?" Brennan asked."work with her?"

"She killed someone I wanted to kill a long time ago." Epps said distractedly.

"Who?" Brennan asked.

"Carlo. My half brother. Nobody knew except me and our father." Epps said. Brennan was quiet and trying her luck.

"But he found someone else. Some other brother. He was blonde. I had to kill him." Epps said looking at the sealing.

"Who did you kill?" Brennan asked.

Epps looked straight back at her and pulled her hair.

"Agent Booth might like your squinty side as he says but I don't appreciate it a bit." Epps said. "Now if you don't mind I've a call to make."


	32. Chapter 32

Booth was on the platform shouting at people when his phone rang.  
"Agent Booth." Epps said.  
"Epps. Where is she?!" Booth demanded to know.  
"Oh not so soon. You will do just as I tell you then only otherwise she will be dead soon—" Epps said.  
"You touch her and I will kill you! Don't you dare even go near her. I'm gonna find you and kill you." Booth shouted.  
"I don't think so agent Booth but since this might be your last time I will make her talk to you." Epps said entering the room where Brennan was held.  
"It's Agent Booth he wants to talk to you." Booth could hear Epps say.  
Brennan knew better than talk to him. If she talked to him and if she died Booth would never forgive himself. And Epps wanted just that.  
"Say something!" Epps shouted when Brennan didn't reply.  
Epps pulled Brennan's hair making her scream.  
"Temperance! Temperance! Leave her I will do as you say!" Booth shouted over the phone.  
"Ahh agent Booth good choice" Epps said and hung the phone.  
The last thing Booth heard was Brennan crying in pain.  
"Booth I've found the location where Parker was held." Hodgins said as he ran towards the nearest computer.

"Temperance now tell me what should I tell agent Booth to do first? I was thinking of telling him to kill Freddy because I know how much he would love that. Killing people. Ain't I right?" Epps asked Brennan.  
"You are being sarcastic." Brennan said as she tried to free herself from Epps' grip.  
"Temperance in a hurry are we?" Epps said and pushed her down on her knees.  
"Booth will never do as you say." Brennan said. Epps smacked her and her mouth started bleeding.  
"You fool." Epps said.


	33. Chapter 33

Booth had called for backup and was standing outside Epps lair with Hodgins. He couldn't waste anymore time. He broke the front lock and entered quietly. Especially walking up the old wooden stairs. They could hear someone talking and slowly made their way to the noise until he heard a scream.  
They ran towards the noise and had come to face Brennan tied and fallen on the ground. And Epps over her pointing the gun at her.  
"That was a goodbye gift for the wrist that you had broken before.. And now..." Epps stamped on her abdomen and pulled the trigger when a shot rang.  
Brennan saw as Epps fell behind.  
"Bones!" Booth said as he hurried next to her. Tears of relief fell from his eyes. He pulled her on his lap on the floor and just held her. He didn't notice Hodgins go and kick Epps to make sure he was dead.  
"Booth..." Brennan could hardly speak. Booth caressed her forehead and kissed her all,over the face frantically. As if he held the most valuable thing in the world.  
That's when backup came in the room pointing their guns at the three of them and then lowering it after a moment.  
"Get me paramedics and a bottle of water now!" Booth said from the floor.  
Brennan snuggled in his neck and was going to sleep. Inspite of all the pain she needed to sleep.  
"Bones baby please keep your eyes open. Please Love please... Bones look at me... Bones" Brennan heard Booth whispering.  
Booth lifted her face and poured some water in her mouth.  
"Booth.." Was all she said.  
"Shh.. Bones I'm right here Baby I'm not letting you out of my sight." Booth said. And placed a kiss on her forehead.  
A gurney came in and they lifted Brennan on it.  
"Dr. B I'm so glad you are alright..." Hodgins said.  
Brennan blinked at him. Booth turned to thank Hodgins.  
"Thanks Hodgins really — did you tue the dead Epps to the chair?" Booth asked wide eyed.  
"Just making sure he is dead.." Hodgins said as he saw Booth take Brennan's hand in his and walk out of the room with the gurney.

.

.

Review!


	34. Chapter 34

Booth pulled his car into his parking lot and killed the engine. Brennan had gone to sleep on the passenger seat.  
He didn't want to wake her up but knew that he would regret not waking her up.  
"Baby hey, we reached." Booth said as he caressed her cheek.  
"Hmmm.." Brennan mumbled and opened her eyes. "Hey..."  
Booth walked around the SUV and opened the door.  
Brennan would have said that she is completely capable of opening the door but didn't. She knew that Booth will feel better taking care of her.  
Booth was pleased when Brennan didn't protest.  
He held a hand out for her which she accepted with a smile.  
"I love you." Booth said and kissed her softly on her lips.  
"And I you." Brennan said as Booth put his arm around her shoulder and she rested his forehead on his shoulder and they made their way to the elevator.

review please?


	35. Chapter 35

Booth had gotten up before time and had taken a shower and made breakfast for the two of them. He walked into his room to find Brennan stirring beneath the covers. He sat on the mattress beside her and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Morning beautiful." Booth said as Brennan opened her eyes.  
"Hmm..." Brennan said and pulled him down to kiss him.  
"Bones get up sleepy head. We are gonna be late." Booth said as he kisses her.  
"What? Where are we going?" Brennan asked as she got up.  
"New case. So hurry up otherwise you will be angry if someone tampers with the crime scene." Booth said and pulled her off the bed.  
"Booth you know I don't like that! Drop me to my apartment and go ahead and prevent the fools from touching anything I mean anything at all." Brennan said.  
"Yes ma'am now can we eat? I'm real hungry you know!"

Booth pulled his car in front of the Oswald Park. The body was found on a merry-go-round buckled on a horse.  
"Witness was a kid, six years old. Parents say that he wanted to sit on the horse but the girl was not moving so the kid thought that she has gone to sleep and shook her that's when she fell down and all the gooey stuff came out." A FBI rookie informed Booth.  
"Wait are you saying that the kid couldn't say if she was living or dead? The body would be stinking." Booth asked  
"She looks like any of us.. And she didn't stink till she spilled her guts." The guy pointed to the crime scene.  
Booth turned and saw Perrotta standing inside the yellow tape.  
"Perrotta out now!" Booth shouted knowing that Brennan would kill her.  
"Seeley I'm just looking for a wallet cause we may find identity before your squints do.." Perrotta said.  
"Agent Perrotta you are sacrificing evidence! You better get out otherwise I will get you suspended for obstructing an investigation." Brennan said as she came from behind putting on her gloves to complete her suit.  
Perrotta gave her a whatever glance and walked away.  
"So Bones what have we got?" Booth asked as she squatted down next to the remains.  
"Female in her teens. Caucasian." Brennan said.  
"Bones why is her face completely intact and the rest of the body in bones?" Booth asked.  
"You see the jacket she is wearing? It is very tight around her neck. Prevented the maggots inside her jacket to crawl upwards. But below they could have access to all the flesh." Brennan said.  
"Is there any chance that she just got bored sitting on the horse and rotted?" Booth asked.  
"No Booth. See the bruises on her right ulna? It's defending wounds. She was murdered." Brennan said.

.

.

Review


	36. Chapter 36

Booth had gone to the lab around lunchtime to get Brennan. But she was busy with her grad students in the limbo. Booth waited in her office and told everyone that he had some case related work. He pulled out his phone and messaged her.

"You. What do you deduce?" Brennan asked a grad student.  
That time her phone buzzed and she pulled it out.  
Booth: Miss U. Lets go for lunch.  
Brennan: can't stuck with grad studnts. Sry.  
Booth: bones if u luv me u wil  
Brennan: k hw shud I get outta here?

Booth made his way to the limbo.  
"Bones! We have to go to interrogate." Booth said.  
"Okay Booth wait." Brennan said and gave some instructions to the students and left.

As they both sat in the SUV Booth pulled Brennan in a kiss.  
"Where do you want to go?" Booth asked.  
"The Diner is fine. I have to get back as soon as possible before someone destroys my lab." Brennan said.

Booth and Brennan were sitting across each other in the diner. Their hand in hand and constant smiling was a give away to their secret.  
"Oh finally you two got it together!" The waitress said as she brought them their usual.  
Booth chuckled and squeezed Brennan's hand.  
"So have has your day been?" Brennan asked.  
"Huh Perrotta has been eating my head!" Booth said annoyed.  
"I think she has a thing for you." Brennan said.  
"Bones usually I notice this kind of stuff! Where is your evidence?" Booth asked.  
"Well I'm a kinesiologist and her body movements around you are very advanced." Brennan said looking down.  
"Aww! You are so hot when you are jealous!" Booth said.  
"I'm not jealous. Anthropologically speaking alpha females usually tend to feel possessive about their prime mates and prevent them from being eyed by other females. And since I am an alpha fem—" Brennan said but was cut off by a surprising kiss from Booth.  
"You are just trying to keep me quiet." Brennan said between kisses.  
"What? Nooo." Booth said and continued kissing her.  
Both were unaware of Sweets standing across the street and squinting at them.

review!


	37. Chapter 37

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth I believe that the murderer was insecure about something. The way the body was found dead suggested that the murderer only wanted to kill so that his secret which the victim knew dies with her." Sweets said as he sat across the duo in the Diner the next day.  
"You know I'm gonna go and question the father. Something about him is just not right." Booth said. "Hey Sweets get your own fries!" Booth pulled the plate away from Sweets.  
Almost then Brennan took a fry from Booth's plate but Booth didn't complain.  
"Dr. Brennan took a fry from your plate." Sweets said. He felt very stupid to say such a mundane thing but wanted them to tell him about their relationship.  
"Sweets grow up." Booth said annoyed.  
Brennan's phone buzzed. It was Angela. The three of them headed for the lab.

"Hey so I've recreated the crime scene so that all the injuries will be explained." Angela said and played something on the Angelater.  
"All injuries are explained except for the ribs cracking." Brennan said as she thought possible scenarios.  
"Angela see these injuries they follow a certain pattern. Align her right hand over the sixth rib." Brennan said.  
"You are right the injury matches." Angela said."hey wait.." Angela said and matched the similar injuries to form a rectangle.  
"The murder weapon was something rectangular. But there are many possibilities." Brennan said rubbing her head with her hand.  
"Bones you did good. We will get the bad guy we always do okay?" Booth said involuntarily taking Brennan's hand.  
"Okay Booth." Brennan said and squeezed his hand.  
"Now lets go and check out the victim's house." Booth said.

Sweets was with them everywhere. The field, the interrogation room, conference room, Booth's office, the SUV, the lab and even in the elevator.  
Booth and Brennan had never spent so much time being apart. They were together all day pretending to be apart.  
Finally they were alone in Brennan's office. Almost everybody had left.  
"Bones..." Booth said as he pulled her in an intimate hug.  
Booth sat on the couch with Brennan on his lap and they just held each other.  
"I hate Sweets." Brennan said.  
"I know what you mean. That kid should get a life or what?" Booth asked as he nuzzled her neck.  
Brennan kissed him all over his face. It was getting a little heated when a cough interrupted them.  
"Dr. Brennan I'm sorry to interrupt but this is important." One of her grad students called Vincent said.  
Vincent showed her some grating on the victim's bones, suggesting that she had some cancer.  
"Okay Mr. Murray good work. Why don't you join me on this case tomorrow too." Brennan said and left with Booth hand in hand too distracted to hear Vincent screaming in joy at his opportunities.

.

.

review please! And tell me if you are still there...?


	38. Chapter 38

"Mr. Murray what are you doing here?" Cam asked the next morning.

"I've asked him to help me on the case." Brennan said.

"Yes she has." Vincent said with a smile.

"Bones guess what? The victim was dating two guys at a time and one of them found out about the other just recently. So how about jealousy kills?" Booth said as he entered the Ookey room

"Jealousy can cause changes in culture. In the 18th century the Americans started believing that jealousy is a bad thing. The arranged marriages were—" Vincent said.

"Mr. Murray we all know about jealousy and anthropology but it is irrelevant right now please get back to work." Brennan said.

"I do not know about anthropology and jealousy." Cam said looking at Booth silently asking if he knew.

Booth gave Cam a 'like I care look'.

Vincent answered Cam.

"For example if someone is hitting on Dr. Brennan and hitting by means is flirting, then she doesn't need to respond cause her mate, that is Agent Booth will intimidate the person flirting with Dr. Brennan." Vincent said.

There was silence in the room for what seemed like eternity to Booth and Brennan.

Cam's mouth fell open and she looked from Booth to Brennan. From Brennan to Booth. From Booth to Brennan. From Brennan to Booth.

"Bones lets go we are going to interrogate the boyfriends." Booth.

Soon when Cam was sure that Booth and Brennan were out of the lab she made her way to Hodgins office.

"Hodgins I've a problem." Cam said.

"Well my child you have come to the right person." Hodgins joked.

"It's that I found out something I was not supposed to know. And I can't keep it all to myself." Cam said.

"No no don't ruin me with the secret I'm already keeping one and it kills me." Hodgins said.

"What is your secret?" Cam asked.

"It's not mine to keep Cam!" Hodgins said.

"Well mine is about two people who are no more friends." Cam tried to tell him but Hodgins covered his ears with his hands and started saying "blah blah la la la"

"It's about Booth and Brennan." Cam shouted.

"You know?" Hodgins asked.

"And you knew?" Cam asked.

"Oh my god what a relief I mean! Who else knows?" Hodgins asked.

"Who else knows what?" Angela asked from the threshold.

.

.

revieeeeeeewwwwwww!


	39. Chapter 39

"About the fact that the victim had pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis" Hodgins told Angela a little too quickly. Cam was nodding her head like an idiot.

"What's that? Volcano-what?" Angela said.

After interrogating the two suspects Booth and Brennan were sitting in Booth's office.

"You know Booth I don't think anyone of them is the killer." Brennan said.

"Woah! Going out of your league there Bones?" Booth said.

"No Booth! Did you listen to what Vincent was saying? Anthropologically speaking if a boyfriend found about the other then he would kill him so he could have the girl." Brennan said.

"That could be true. Bones you are a constant surprise!" Booth said and pulled her from the chair into his arms.

"Well I am glad." Brennan said.

That time there was a knock on the door and Perrotta came in.

"Seeley.. Oh I didn't know Bones was here!" Perrotta said.

Big mistake. Before Brennan could say anything Booth said, "It's Dr. Brennan for you Perrotta. And is whatever you are gonna say really important? Cause I'm busy right now." Booth said and pulled Brennan to his side intimately.

"Oh no I might come in later..." Perrotta said and left.

Brennan immediately kissed Booth.

"What was that for?" Booth asked panting for air.

"I love you." Brennan said.

"And I you Bones. I love you." Booth said and pulled Brennan in a searing kiss..

.

.

hey I know it's a small chapter but please review.


	40. Chapter 40

Brennan made her way inside Booth's apartment with the spare key he had given her. She had gone to her apartment to take her overnight bag.

Now she could hear the shower hitting the tiles in the bathroom and could smell something delicious.

Brennan lay on the couch waiting for Booth and closed her eyes and was enveloped by the silence.

Booth made his way to the drawing room after putting on fresh sweatshirts and pajamas. He saw Brennan lying on the couch so peacefully. He had never thought that she would be staying over almost everyday before the were together. And now. They were inseparable.

Booth crouched and kissed her forehead.

"Gotcha!" Brennan said as she woke up catching him kissing her.

"Guilty as charged." Booth said remembering all the times he had denied kissing her.

"Booth I'm really worried that Perrotta will tell everyone." Brennan said as she chewed on her lasagna, "this is really good by the way..."

"Bones I don't think so. What I'm thinking is that if she will tell someone she would feel insulted cause she had told the entire office that she would have me and which means she has lost." Booth said.

"So Parker called me today saying that he is coming to stay here for a week." Brennan said.

"He called you? He didn't even tell me!" Booth said.

"Oh he called me earlier so that I don't make any plans. He is a smart kid." Brennan said.

"After all he is my kid." Booth said grinning.

"Thinking of a kid, I think we should get a dog." Brennan said.

"What? How do kids remind you of dogs?!" Booth asked.

"It just does. So can we get one?" Brennan asked hopefully.

"What?" Booth asked.

"A dog!" Brennan said.

"Do you really want a dog?" Booth asked her.

"Yes! Please Booth? Please?" Brennan said with puppy dog eyes.

"Aww... Come on Bones! Now how can I say no!" Booth said smiling at her.

"Thank you Booth. I'm so excited!" Brennan exclaimed by clapping her hands like a five year old.

.

.

dont forget to review.


	41. Chapter 41

The next morning Booth and Brennan were called in early for an urgent assignment to Cullen's office.

"You have to hand over your current case and take this one." Cullen told them.

"That's ridiculous I'm not giving up this case until its solved." Brennan said.

"Dr. Brennan please understand that its really urgent. And needs solving." Cullen told her.

"And so does this case!" Brennan said.

"Please doctor this is about a case involving Toby Brian and his daughter." Cullen said.

"So?" Brennan asked.

"Toby Brian!?" Cullen said.

"Bones he is a millionaire who was an actor but last year he showed his interest in politics and was elected as senator." Booth said.

"So that doesn't mean that I'm gonna drop my case. I'm not refusing to work on it. I'm merely stating that I will work on it after my case is over." Brennan said.

"Booth you are leaving tomorrow." Cullen said.

"But sir I have a murder to solve!" Booth said.

"Im sure Dr. Brennan is more than capable to handle it from here on." Cullen said.

"Take today off. Go through the case file. Have to go undercover." Cullen said and left the conference room.

"Bones! What the hell did just happen?!" Booth asked irritated.

"Booth relax. You go undercover and I will come to help you as soon as possible.

Booth opened the file. It was investigating the death oh a cook at the daughter's wedding.

"Have they confirmed that it was a cook?" Brennan said.

"He was in a chef attire so yeah pretty much." Booth said reading from the file. "But they don't know who it was at all." Booth said.

"The senator asked for a secret investigation to be held. Called in a personal favor." Booth said.

"Is that written in the file?" Brennan said.

"No Bones!" Booth said and laughed.

.

.

Please review!


	42. Chapter 42

Brennan was done working on the case and had sent the evidence over to Caroline to make an arrest.

Soon she was in Cullen's office taking instructions.

"Dr. Brennan people will suspect you if you go and join Booth. So you have to remain separate from each other. No eye contact. Now here's an invitation of the wedding for you, apparently he is your fan. So you will go there stay in the mansion as long as the wedding is on and solve the case. The case better be solved before the wedding is over because there are people from all over the world and they will leave." Cullen said.

"Is there anything else?" Brennan said.

"Yes Booth is a house manager." Cullen said with a laugh and left.

Brennan couldn't wait to see Booth. Even though she couldn't talk to him his presence was enough for her.

The next early morning she was outside Brian's house. More like a mansion.

"Madame your name please?" The French guard at the gate asked her.

"Temperance Brennan." Brennan said.

Soon she was escorted inside the house waiting at the front door for everyone to come.

"Dr. Brennan." A man not more than forty years came to Brennan.

"I'm Danny. Mr. Brian's secretary. We are so happy to have you here. You will be shown to your room. Breakfast is at nine o clock." He said and motioned for someone to come and take her to her room.

"This is Seeley. He will take you to your room." Danny said and left.

"Dr. Brennan." Booth said and took her luggage and took Brennan to a room which was furtherest from the others. It was a really big room. With a king sized bed. A mini fridge and a Flatscreen TV.

Booth slowly closed the door behind him after checking that no one was in the hallway.

"Seeley do you do this to all your guests?" Brennan joked and Booth pulled her in his arms.

"No Dr. Brennan just you." Booth said and covered her mouth with his.

.

.

please review!


End file.
